<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King and His Demon by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555475">The King and His Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89'>Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom!Gabriel/Top!Sam, Boyking!Sam, Cockslut!Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Cum Swallowing, Cumslut!Gabriel, Dark fic, Dark!Sabriel, Deepthroating, Knife Play, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Shameless Smut, Smut, breath play, degredation, demon!Gabriel, filthy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, just an excuse to write some dark, dirty, Sabriel smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gabriel Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King and His Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Squares filled: demon Gabriel &amp; Dark!Sabriel (Gabriel), Free Space (kink), Angel Tablet (Heaven and Hell), and Dark fic (rareship)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure you're willing to go through with this, Gabriel? To join me in this damnation that's been brought down on me once again?” Sam loomed over the Archangel, the slip of paper containing the translated spell clutched in his hand, the Angel tablet on the table behind him. “You know you don't have to do this, you can still leave, save yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sure, Sam. Trust me, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, and I know I'd rather spend eternity in Hell by your side than suffer eternity in Heaven never getting to feel your touch again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam pulled Gabriel close, his head dipping to press a fleeting kiss to his lips. His eyes bled to black as he pulled his knife from his pocket to carve out the necessary sigils. Gabriel tugged his shirt over his head and straightened up, his eyes locked with Sam's, a soft blue glow burning in their depths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm afraid this will hurt quite a bit, Gabriel. And, before we lose ourselves too much, remember...I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*********</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking glad we found a way to corrupt your Grace, Gabriel. Knew that Angel tablet was still good for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hissed out a gasp as Gabriel nipped his way down his throat, his fingers digging into Gabriel's hips as the newly-turned demon scraped his teeth over his pulse point. Gabriel groaned against Sam's neck and thrust shallowly against his lap, his hard cock leaking pre-come onto Sam's stomach as he ground against his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, well someone needed to make sure the reinstated Boyking got his blood fix, didn't they? Shit, Sam, want you so fucking bad.” Gabriel swiveled his hips as he sat up, his fingernails dragging down his chest along the way. “Fuck, want you in me, wanna feel how good it is with you all super-charged on demon blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll get me soon enough, Gabriel, trust me.” Sam bucked up, his aching cock teasing along the crack of Gabriel's ass. “Gonna break you in so good, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wrapped a hand into Gabriel's hair, tugging his head down for a deep kiss, his tongue delving between his lips to explore him. Gabriel's eyes flashed black as he moaned against Sam's lips, their teeth clashing as they got lost in each other. Sam rolled the pair of them over, Gabriel's legs falling to the mattress as Sam hovered over him, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip before trailing down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Sam, c'mon. Need to feel it, Sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled grimly against Gabriel's neck, his hand slipping under the pillow to pull out the knife he kept tucked away. He sat up, tracing the cold blade over the demon's skin, growling as Gabriel's eyes flicked to black again. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, he pressed the point of the blade into the dip of Gabriel's throat, his nostrils flaring as a ruby droplet seeped out around silver. Gabriel let out a moan, muscles clenching as Sam dipped down to lave his tongue over the thin rivulet of blood that began to pool in his clavicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it, Sam.” Gabriel arched into Sam's mouth, snaking a hand into his long locks to hold his head against his skin, Sam's lips sucking lightly to pull more blood from the small cut. “Fuck, love how it feels when you feed from me, baby. So much better than Heaven ever felt, so real, so pure. The raw need, no pretenses. Take what you need, Sugar, gotta keep the once and future King sated, don't we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let off the closing wound and captured Gabriel's lips again, groaning as Gabriel sucked the taste of himself off his tongue. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's as he knelt between the fallen celestial's thighs, their cocks rubbing together deliciously as Sam ground against him. Growling, Sam broke the kiss, his eyes now onyx pools as the demon blood began to take effect. He raised the knife again, dragged it down Gabriel's chest, lips curling upward as he watched his muscles twitch under the edge of the blade, choosing carefully where next to slice into the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love how you look when we're like this, half-wrecked already and still so eager for more” Sam ran a hand between Gabriel's legs, fingers teasing down to trace around the rim of his already loose hole, dipping lazily to push his come back in. Gabriel let out a whimper, his ass pushing down weakly on Sam's hand. “And I thought you were insatiable as an Archangel. Fuck, baby, we've been at it for hours and you're still hard as a rock. I'm just glad I can finally keep up with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop fucking around, c'mon, mark me up. You know you want more.” Gabriel rocked against him, hands reaching to pull Sam back down to him. “Shit, need that amazing cock filling me up again. Need to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking desperate, Gabriel.” Sam smirked down at him and trailed his knife down to Gabriel's hip, slicing into his flesh before dipping down to lap up the trickle of blood that began to flow from the wound. Gabriel moaned out and arched his back, his hand tangling in Sam's hair. Sam groaned and sucked hard at the gash, savoring the taste of Gabriel's blood, like molten chocolate; the two digits still scissoring his ass, thrusting and crooking as they brushed over his prostate. When Gabriel tugged at his head, keening, Sam looked up at him, tongue flicking out to collect up any stray drops of blood. “You like that, baby? Hmm, my little demon-whore like how it feels to be full of my come, while I take my fill of you? Such a needy little cock-slut, giving up your divinity for it, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck, yes. For you, Sam. Not worth being immortal if it meant never feeling your cock splitting me open again. Come on, Sam, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam removed his fingers suddenly, wiping them brusquely on the sheets, and tugged at Gabriel's legs, hiking them around his hips. He cut into Gabriel's abdomen and set the blade aside. He ran his fingers through the blood, collecting a small amount and slicking up his throbbing cock. Stroking himself, he loomed over Gabriel, notching himself at his abused hole before bracing himself up against the pillows. The sheets were probably beyond saving at this point, soiled with come and blood after countless previous rounds. He swooped in to crush his lips to Gabriel's as he pushed into him, his aching cock slipping past the slick rim, sheathing snugly into his ass in one harsh thrust. Sam swallowed down Gabriel's filthy moan, their tongues tangling as Gabriel clutched at him, nails digging into his scalp and back. He dug his heels into Sam's ass, urging him impossibly deeper, his back arching as the head of Sam's cock brushed over his sensitive prostate. Sam groaned and broke the sloppy kiss, pulling back to watch as Gabriel writhed beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This what you wanted, baby? My thick cock splitting you open again, filling this tight little ass, making you mine, over and over?” Sam pulled out, slamming his cock back in and starting a brutal pace, his hand sliding down Gabriel's side to grip tight at his hip as the demon gave an ecstatic shout. “Fuck, love this sweet ass, Gabriel. So fucking perfect. Tell me what you want, baby, tell your king what you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, you, Sam, my – oh, fuck – my liege, my lord. Need you; want to feel you for weeks, want your come filling me up.” Gabriel bucked down against Sam, meeting his hard thrusts, nails scrabbling for purchase against Sam's flesh. “Fuck me, harder, Sam. Make it hurt, fuck, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Greedy little slut, aren't you? Want a little pain with your fun,” Sam asked, pumping into Gabriel relentlessly, his free hand winding around his throat, fingers gripping tight. His lips pulled into a sinful snarl as Gabriel's mouth gaped open, eyes flashing black as he let out a strangled moan. “This what you want, filthy little whore? Me using you like my own personal fuck-toy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Gabriel grunted, his hole clenching around Sam's thrusting cock, feeling himself nearing climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can feel how close you are, choking my cock like a perfect little bitch. You gonna come for me?” Sam pumped into Gabriel faster, harder, his hold around the demon's neck tightening as he arched into it. “That's it, c'mon, little whore, come for your king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Gabriel's wrecked hole clamp down on him, squeezing his throbbing cock, and let go of his throat. Gabriel came with a loud cry of his name, his come spurting onto his chest between them, pulling at Sam's neck, tugging him down to his lips as he shuddered through his orgasm. Sam continued to thrust into him, his pace faltering as Gabriel's tight hole clenched around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gabriel's moans turned to mewling pants against Sam's lips, Sam broke the kiss, pulling out of him suddenly. He quickly maneuvered Gabriel, sitting up and pulling the demon up to his knees. His hand gripped tight in his hair, dragging his head down, his obsidian gaze level with Sam's leaking cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, wanna feel that wicked mouth, Gabriel. Go on, clean me up, and I'll come down this dirty little throat, fill you up just like you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned wantonly and sucked him down hungrily, his throat working around the hot flesh of Sam's throbbing length. He laved his tongue over the veins, a raspy groan rumbling in his chest as the musky, tangy taste of his blood and Sam's come washed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, just like that, Gabriel. Such a good little cocksucker. Oh, fuck, love how deep you can take me. Look at you, so fucking diligent, working over every inch.” Sam's fingers pulled tighter at Gabriel's hair, his hips thrusting his aching cock further down his throat. “Gonna come, baby, fuck. Gonna fill you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam thrust twice more, and stilled, his cock spurting hot ropes of come down Gabriel's eager throat as he came with a loud roar. His hold on Gabriel's head loosened and the demon bobbed along his emptied cock, milking the last drops from his king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, so good for me, as always.” Sam let his cock fall from Gabriel's spit-slick lips, his thumb reaching out and stroking softly over his bottom lip as he smiled down at him. “Is my needy little pet finally sated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel preened, leaning into the unexpectedly gentle touch as he let Sam pull him down to a cleaner spot on the bed, limbs wrapping around each other haphazardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Like I said, insatiable.” Sam tucked Gabriel against his chest, his own spent cock giving a tired twitch, reminding him of his own dark appetites. “I must say, I do feel a little bit sorry for the poor bastard who gets stuck cleaning up this place later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't let anyone else hear you say that, they'll start questioning if the demon blood is even doing its job. You're the King of Hell, remember? Servant demons are not to be pitied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Gabriel. Just a passing thought, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, you be sure to let me know if you need me to go fetch someone for you to drain, need to keep your strength up for what's to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you by my side, how can I lose?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love, love, LOVE, boyking Sam and love having opportunities to write him. if you liked this please lmk!! I would love to create more dark fics like this type, and if you guys like it too, i'd be more likely to do so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>